<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hubris and Preconceptions by kayla_cheye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853537">Hubris and Preconceptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_cheye/pseuds/kayla_cheye'>kayla_cheye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_cheye/pseuds/kayla_cheye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keziah Wynn was a young girl who resided in the village of Kent and a dear friend of the eldest of the Bennet sisters, Jane. After a ball in town, she is stricken by a Mr. Darcy. Will she tolerate his cold, high and mighty behavior for her friend, or not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fitzwilliam Darcy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hubris and Preconceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a hyperfixation on many things. Pride and Prejudice, specifically the 2005 film is one of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am so sorry. Please continue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>